Invisi Billy's New Scaremester diary
Cover Now you see me, now you don't read my diary 8.1 I am not a ghost, or a spirit or a phantom. I am invisible. I was at the die-ner today with Scarah, just hanging out, have a piece of pie, when Nefera accidentally locked her keys in the car. Nefera came inside, marched over to our booth and asked me to stick my arm through the window of her car and hit the unlock button. I told her I would be happy to if she would just roll it down so I wouldn't hurt my hand. Then she totally yelled at me and pulled the 'Do you know who I am?' card. I tried to be calm and tell her that I wasn't a ghost and I couldn't help her the way she needed me to, but that I would be happy to call a tow truck for her, which only made her angrier. "I'm going to have my father buy this place and you'll never be allowed to eat here again!" Some days, it seems like I just can't be invisible enough. 8.3 I got to go to the set with Dad today. He's been working on this big action film that's all about who will be the next king to sit on this throne of bones. There are lots of frights in shining armour and castles and battles and stuff. It's pretty clawsome! Today he was doing a special effect for this big scene where one of the heroes throws a dagger and cuts a rope that drops a drawbridge so the good frights can come in and save the day. The director is totally old ghoul though, and doesn't want to turn the dagger into a digital effect. So my dad basically 'flies' it to the target. I've watched him do things like this since I was little, and I still think it's scary cool. It's what I want to do too, when I'm finished with school. I think Dad is okay with me disappearing in his footsteps, but he's pretty hardcore that I concentrate on school first. I can see his point of view, so I've taken what I've learned from him and I try to use it in our MH stage productions. Mr Where has been pretty creeperific about choosing productions that have special effects so I can use my skills. 8.5 Since I've unlived here my entire life, and I've gone through both the elementary and middle schools before starting at MH, I'm pretty familiar with the school and all the teachers. Because I am so familiar, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood asked me to be a student ambassador. It's fun to meet the new ghouls and guys and help show them around so they don't feel so lost on the first day. Today, as I was waiting for my first group to show up, three upcoming student bodies walked by playing the 'super powers' game. It's the game where you get to choose one and only one super power from the list of super speed, super strength, flight or invisibility. Once you picked your power you have to tell why you picked it and what you would do with that power if you had it. I always wanted to replace invisibility with invulnerability, but you don't just go changing rules on a classic because you don't like them. Anyway, I usually picked super speed 'cause I thought it would be creepy cool to get all my chores and homework done in under a minute, which would leave 23.59 in a day to do whatever I wanted. I definitely have never thought that invisibility was a super power unless being ignored, forgotten, knocked down and accidentally sat on would qualify. Some of the guys used to say, "Dude! Invisibility must be the bomb! You can sneak into movies and concerts, listen in on the ghoul's conversations, leave class early or whenever you wanted." All that's true, but than I'd be a super villain, and I always wanted to be one of the good guys. 8.9 Met Twyla at MH to find out which new students we would be the ambassador/tour guides for. I didn't recognize the monsters Twyla was guiding, but I heard they were an unusual group of creatures that were transferring in from another school. I ended up being the ambassador/tour guide for Gigi and Catty, and I was really nervous because Gigi was once a powerful genie that could grant any wish, and Catty was/is an international pop star. I'm surprised I only managed to get embarrassed twice during the tour. The first time it was because I had a really hard time not calling Catty by her full name, and apparently I must have been referring to her by both names during the whole tour because at one point she and Gigi started giggling and Catty said, "Billy, if we're going to be friends, it's okay for you to just use my first name." Embarrassing moment number two came as a result of me saying "I wish!" several times when they asked me questions. Gigi obviously picked up on this and kept saying things like, "I'm not sure you'd like the way that would turn out," and "Nope, you can't have that one either." Finally I realized what I was doing and I got totally flustered, but they're both so creepy cool about it that I started laughing too, and before the tour was over it wasn't like I was giving a tour, it was like we were old friends just fanging out. 8.10 Today was student ID picture day, and I told Scarah we'd meet up at MH, get our pictures taken and then go grab a coffinccino at the Coffin Bean after we were done. When I got there, Scarah was in a bad mood about something she didn't want to talk about. I made it my mission to cheer her up. Now I can become visible when I want to, but I usually stay invisible because it's easier since I don;t have to think about it. I became visible when I sat for my picture, and as the photographer got behind the camera I faded away. He snapped a picture, looked at it, looked at his camera, made a little grunting noise and asked to take another one. I could see Scarah's mouth start to twitch. It was totally on after that as I made everything disappear except my right eye, then my left ear, then half of my face, then half of my body. Scarah was barely keeping it together. The photographer had changed lenses three times and was mumbling about vampires and ghosts. Finally I heard, "Invisi Billy behave!" I looked over to see Headless Headmistress Bloodgood standing in the doorway. She was trying to look stern and not doing a very good job of it. I finally appeared, got my pic taken, and when Scarah got hers, she was ready for that coffinccino and a chance to talk about what was bothering her. 8.17 I opened my locker today, and a four leaf clover fell out. I picked it up, touched it to my nose and then put it in a little box with the others. Scarah always leaves one for me if she knows I have an upcoming test or big event where a little 'luck' would be helpful. Then again, sometimes she just leaves one to let me know she'd thinking about me, which is pretty cool considering she's a telepath. That's how we first met, kind of, sort of. I was dodging through the hall trying not to get knocked down/run into, and Scarah was dodging through the hall trying not to read anyone's mind, and bam... our thoughts met head on. I'm not an innate, or trained telepath, but Scarah says I project what amounts to an SOS (Sorry-Oops-Sorry) signal when I'm trying to navigate through a crowd. She stopped right in front of me and we did the thing that happens when you try and dodge someone but end up dodging in the same direction. We both laughed, and as I walked past I heard a voice in my head saying, "Of course I'd say yes if you invited me to the Coffin Bean." I'm pretty sure I blushed through my invisibility that day. We've been dating ever since, and I hope she doesn't have to read my mind to know how I feel about her. Category:Doll diaries Category:Invisi Billy logs